As Told By Katara
by Ani Isilee
Summary: A:TLA characters in high school! Just read. My summary sucks; my story is better. Taang, Sukka, slight Maang Meng x Aang , and eventual Zutara YAY !


**I don't own A:TLA or any of its characters. If I did, Zuko and Katara would marry and have 4 children.**

**Zuko and Katara:** _We would??_

**Me:**_ Of course! You two are perfect for each other! Opposites attract!_

**Zuko: (**_smirks_**)** _True._

**Katara: (blushes)** _I suppose._

**Chapter 1:**

**The Secret Admirer**

Hurry, Katara, or we'll be late for school!" Sokka shouted as he rushed out the door into the crisp, clear January air. Within moments, I followed, with objects falling out of my backpack.

"Sokka!" I yelled back. "Stop rushing me! I didn't even have time to zip my backpack!"

Sokka sighed impatiently as I gathered up my books. Then we began to sprint towards Roku Valley High School.

We thought we'd never make it on time, for it was a twenty-five-minute walk when a voice said behind us, "Need a lift?" It was Teo's; he had come with Aang to test out his newest invention, the Glidemax 3000.

"Climb aboard!" shouted Aang, who was seated beside Teo. Sokka and I nervously sat down in the glider and fastened our seatbelts. _'Will this contraption fly?' _I wondered. Teo pushed on some sort of throttle, and the we began to taxi down the street. We started off slow, then we began to accelerate. We went faster and faster and faster, until finally... _**WHOOSH! **_A gust of wind sprang up from behind, and just like that, the glider lifted right off the ground! I gasped sharply, and Sokka yelped.

"Hang on guys; it's going to be a bumpy ride!" Teo warned. We flew higher and higher, then settled to a "cruising altitude." We didn't go too high, but I could see a magnificent view of our neighborhood. Since we had left at 7:15a.m., I could even see the sunrise. It was a very picturesque view.

"Wow, it's so beautiful up here," I said dreamily. For the next five minutes, I relaxed and enjoyed the flight.

"Hey, look, there's the school," said Aang, snapping me out of my daydream. I looked down again, and sure enough, we were flying closer and closer to the school.

Uh, Teo," Sokka started, "How do you land this thing?"

"Hold on to your backpacks, everyone; we're coming in for landing!" informed Teo. He pulled on the throttle, and we began to descend. Teo maneuvered the controls so that we circled an open field near the north parking lot. I held my breath as we came closer and closer to the ground until... we finally touched down safely. I breathed out, then Aang, Sokka, Teo, and I climbed out.

"Thank the spirits we didn't crash!" Sokka shouted in relief. I ignored him, and grabbed my backpack.

We reached school early, so Sokka and I thanked Teo for the ride, then we headed off to class. I heard murmurs among other students about the glider.

"Whoa! That's some ride! Can I ride next?" someone asked.

"What about me?" another person shouted. I ignored them; that was up to Teo to decide. Still, the idea was interesting.

I stopped by my locker to get my math book and calculator when a small piece of paper floated out and landet at my feet.

_'What's this?'_ I thought curiously as I picked it up and started to read it. The note said:

**Ode to Katara**

_You're so pretty, strong, and bright,_

_I admire you with all my might,_

_I can't say who I am; I'm not as sweet as a cherry,_

_But maybe I'll see you in the library._

The note was unsigned, but it did leave a clue as to where I might see the writer. "Who would send this?" I said aloud, not realizing that someone was standing behind me, listening the whole time.

"Send what?" a voice asked, which startled me. I whirled around to see Meng standing there, apparently trying to suppress giggles.

"Nothing important," I replied. I rushed to Mr. Ozai's class but before I could get through the door, Meng managed to catch up with me somehow and snatch the note from me.

"The class is gonna love this," she stated.

"No!" I protested, trying to grab it back.

But Meng wouldn't yield. She ran to the front of the classroom, near the dry-erase board and said, "Hey everyone, listen to this!" Then she began to read the poem. To my dismay, I didn't have any water to bend, so I couldn't make the note illegible by soaking it.

"I can't say who I am..." Meng continued. "...I'm not as sweet as a cherry..." I raced toward her, but a strong, yet feminine hand grabbed my arm.

"Don't worry, Sugar Queen; I'll stop her," a voice assured; it was Toph. She stomped her foot, creating a small shock wave that rippled through the floor. The desks swayed, causing people to fall, and Meng lost her balance as well. She let go of the note, and it fluttered towards me. The earthquake stopped, and I quickly regained my balance, then grabbed the note.

"Thanks, Toph," I said gratefully.

"Don't sweat it, Sugar Queen," Toph answered. She walked back to her desk.

But Meng crept up behind me. She tried to grab the note from me, but I caught her just in time. However, she managed to rip off a piece of my note and read the last part. " 'But maybe I'll see you in the library.' How was that, everybody?" There was scattered laughter, pointing (mostly at me), and whispers in response, and many people stared at Meng, but more stared at me.

I blushed a deep crimson, hoping that people would soon forget this whole thing. I looked at Meng and noticed that she wasn't looking at me, then I sneaked over to her, and snatched the other half of the note right out of her hand.

"Hey!" she cried in surprise. I ran back to my desk, but not before I heard more giggles.

"Ooh, you have a secret admirer," said Ty-Lee. "Tell me, does he like cherries?" The class burst into laughter, and I just looked at my desk, and I was sure my face was as red as a cherry too.

Just then the tardy bell rang, and Mr. Ozai walked in and was furious when he saw and heard the commotion. _**"SILENCE!!" **_he boomed. Everyone grew silent immediately. I thought there wasn't going to be any more mischief, for a while, at least.

Later, at lunch, I learned that my troubles were far from over. Since Azula and her friends were in my math class at the time Meng read my note aloud, being the biyatches they were, they continued to try to draw attention and humiliate me. After I bought my lunch, I walked past their table when Azula sent a small flame toward me. I moved backwards to dodge it, but that was exactly what she wanted. The flame hit my slice of cherry pie, and it exploded _right in my face!_

"Since your admirer isn't as sweet as a cherry, I just thought he'd want someone who is, literally, of course," Azula said with a smirk. Ty-Lee giggled, and Mai took on a smug expression. Many others in the cafeteria also turned to look and laughed uproariously when they saw my pie-covered face. At this point, I was very, VERY angry with all that happened so far. Then an idea suddenly came to me. Using my bending, I took the pie filling off of my face, and then, mixing it with my chicken-noodle soup, I hurled it at Azula when she wasn't looking. It hit her square in the face! Everyone in the lunchroom gasped, then guffawed. What a sight!

"ARGH!!" she shrieked. "My face! My hair! My clothes! RUINED! _**YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, KATARA KURUK!!"**_

I quickly rushed off to an isolated table away from that table. Then I saw Azula using her firebending to literally boil the mixture off her face, hair, and even her clothes.

Just then, I noticed Suki, Song, and Toph walking by. "Hey, guys! Sit here with me," I said.

"Hey, Sugar Queem," said Toph.

"Hi, Katara," said Song.

"Whoa! I cannot believe you mixed your pie and soup and threw it at Azula," Suki said in disbelief. "This is really going to hurt her popularity by making her the laughingstock of the school!"

"Yeah, Sugar Queen, it's like you have another side," Toph agreed.

"It was impressive, but I think you should be very careful, Katara," Song warned. "Something tells me Azula will try to hurt you one way or another. She always plots very harsh ways to get revenge on people who hurt her."

"Aw, don't listen to her, Kat; you got her good," said Suki.

"I don't think anything could compare to that," Toph agreed. But now I began to worry. I'd heard many rumors of Azula's ways of getting revenge, and they did not sound pleasant. I was sure she'd retaliate, and I also began to suspect that my secret admirer could get involved, that is, if Azula found out who he was. That leaves only three questions: 1. What is Azula planning? 2. Does it involve my secret admirer (whoever he is)? 3. Who _is_ my admirer??

_**To be continued...**_

**PLZ review! **

**Anyone have any ideas for Azula's revenge?  
I may have something, but I have a bad case of writer's block.  
I must have at least 15 reviews and/or ideas before I will update.  
Sorry for the strictness, but I'm new at this and need your help.  
THNX for your cooperation!!****  
**


End file.
